My Little Pony: Party Of One (Creepypasta Version)
by SkullReaper790
Summary: Pinkie Pie decided to make a party for her friends, but things didn't go well she transform back herself to Pikamena Diane Pie. As she kills her five friends including Luna's Elderly sister Princess Celestia, will Princess Luna ever survive Pinkamena's clutches or will the dark blue pony will escape? Please Leave a review.


**Author: Hello my name is uyamir334, and I need to make a story about, Pinkamena Diane Pie. and she's insane about this party, after all…. she killed all of her friends even the Princess of the ****S****un. I hope you enjoy.**

**My Little Pony: Party Of One (Creepypasta Version)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this****, ****it belongs to j5a4****.**

_Pinkie Pie's House__ in the land of Equestria._

Pinkie Pie celebrates her birthday pet gummy, along with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AJ, and Fluttershy. As they dance surrounding Gummy, While they form a circle around the Alligator.

After the great party, Twilight and her other friend decided to leave Pinkie's House. As the night went by, Applejack says goodbye to pinkie for having a great party She says. "Ah haven't dance that much, since well…. Since your last party." She speaks at Pinkie from the Window while she was able to return to her Farm house. "Thanks again for the invite."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Pinkie said to Twilight "There's still some cake left.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass." She responded as she galloped slightly "Great party though, we should do this again soon." As Twilight left, Pinkie became so happy about the Party. moments ago.

"_Aah, We should do this again soon!" _Pinkie thought to her self

One morning at Tree Oaks Library, were Twilight lives. As the pink pony jumped like a pee pee la pew. And then she arrives at Twilight's house, As she knock at the door. And Twilight uses her lavender aura like magic, and then she opens the door. revealing to be Pinkie.

"Oh, hi, pinkie." Twilight greeted the Pink Pony

"IT'S SOON!" Pinkie screams at Twilight.

"PARDON ME?" Twilight Question Pinkie as she appears to be confused.

"You said we should have another party soon," Pinkie smiled at Twilight while at the door "and it's soon.

As Twilight uses her magic to float the paper, As she reads it with no stopping.

_Dear Twilight_

_You're invited to gummy's after-birth__day__ party this afternoon at 3:00._

_Signed_

_Pinkie Pie_

"All our bestest friends are invited," She grinned at the lavender Alicorn "and there's gonna be dancing and games and cake and ice cream and punch!" She was so energetic about the Party.

"This afternoon?" Twilight inquired "As in this afternoon this afternoon?" She repeated every single word.

"Yes, indeedy!" Pinkie Reacted

"Not now," Twilight refuses to go at Pinkie pie's party "I have to study and I'm late, I have no time for stupid parties."

"bu.. bu.. but." Pinkie said as her face and her heart became hurtful.

"No, Pinkie, I can't!" Twilight declined

Twilight then slams the door at Pinkie Pie's face, as she stroll away. and her heart is starting to get too Broken.

"Sorry your studies are first…." She stops for a moment "We'll be sure to save you some cake."

At the middle of ponyville she walks slightly, because Twilight refuses to go at the party, and she hopes that her other friends will join her party as well.

"She didn't have to be so rude, not had to speak so….?" Pinkie Pie retorted "I just hope the others may go to the party…."

As pinkie slog at the Barn, and saw Applejack pulling a wooden chariot. filled with apples to sell it to the Market.

"Do not bother me now Pinkie," Applejack decline as well as Pinkie became even heartful "Ah can't be celebrating every day, Ah have ta harvest."

And Pinkie goes to Carousel Boutique, were Rarity makes some clothes at every pony in Ponyville.

"I have no time for ridiculous party, I have to wash my hair." The white pony said

"But your hair doesn't look dity." The pink pony answered

"Yes it is." Rarity replied back at Pinkie Pie

As Pinkie reach at Fluttershy's Cottage, As Pinkie Saw RD and Fluttershy. Pinkie's heart became even more Dejected.

"Sorry we can't go." Yellow pony rejected at Pinkie Pie, while flying in a low-air ground.

"We do not have time to go to one of your foolish parties," RD Bellowed while flying also on the Low Air ground. "We have to look after the house of a friend."

Back at Pinkie's house, she started to became so sad. as her other friends refuses to go to her party to celebrate for Gummy the alligator's Birthday.

"_I wonder what will happen to my friends, gummy?" _Pinkie pie Questions to herself, while she cross her arms at the floor sitting like a cat. "_I guess they have plans for the afternoon, but I did not have to be so rude." _She retorted "I think they don't like my parties." She counted making her face look so unhappy "But it won't discourage me, it will be a party of one."

Moments later she began to imagine, that her friends is an object. And she is starting to get more psychotic in her mind, Pinkie says. "Thank you all so much for coming, it means so much to gummy.

As she stops for a moment, her face became so sad because her friends didn't came at her Party.

"This is the worst thing that could have happened to me…." She mewled "Why my friends behave that way…." She added "This should not be…."

And her cry stops, As pinkie's hair is becoming to get flat. As she was going back to her evil self, Pinkamena Diane Pie.

"She grinned evilly And says "But there is sad because the party must go on!"

"_This is one great party!" Rocky uttered at Pinkamena while she talks at him "You've really outdone yourself!" He added _

"Why, thank you, rocky_." _Pinkamena credited her rock friend

"_I'm having a delightful time, as well." Sir lints-a-lot Interrupted_

"I'm so glad, Sir Lints-a-lot." Pinkamena credited again from the cotton friend with a party hat

"Are they sure?" Pinkamena Questioned her Guest "Do you think I should?..." She finished

"Yes!" The party guest bellowed and Pinkamena is just proud that her new friends is just appreciated gummys party.

"If I say, it sounds like fun!" Pinkamena smiles at her Party Guest

"YEAH, YEAH. IF IT'S A PARTY THAT WILL BE FUNNY," Pinkamena enjoyed herself at the party "AND THE BEST IS THAT THEY ALL COME AND STAY!"

The next day at the street of Ponyville, As Twilight and her friends Observe, That Pinkie isn't Pinkie anymore. Her hair became so flat, and her eyes has shrink a little.

"Hey you look interesting," Rarity Interrogate the new Pinkie pie "What is that?"

"Oh!," She replied with a little insane voice "Nothing special."

"Listen pinkie," Twilight began "Sorry about yesterday, but we were tired from so many parties." She apologized at the new Pinkie Pie while she smiles and listens.

"No problem with that, I understand." Pinkamena said as she was beginning to twitch, and smiles at her friends.

"Aah…." Twilight stops her sentence as she raise her eyebrows "Well see you later."

While the others are leaving Pinkamena, As Applejack stops at the moment as she talks to her face to face.

"Applejack," Pinkamena said as the Orange Earth Pony gets her attention, "Can I talk to you for a moment.

"Sure." The Orange Earth Pony said.

"Look," She began her sentence. "I know you're busy, But…." Her sentence stops for an instant. "Would you come to my house for a moment?" She interrogated the Orange earth pony.

"Sure. But what about the others?" Applejack asked as she smiles at the New Pinkie Pie.

"What, don't worry, just for a moment." Pinkamena smiles back at Applejack.

While Applejack the Orange Earth pony smiles, As Pinkamena turns her head and she smirked evilly for what she's gonna do to her.

The next day when Applebloom, went to find Twilight and her friends that Applejacks missing, and Applejacks little sister needs Twilights Help.

"Have any of you seen Applejack?" The yellow filly asked, as she was about to get worried for her big sister. "Ah haven't seen her anywhere which is uncommon during the harvest."

"I haven't," Twilight said getting worried "but don't worry we will find her." She declared

Minutes later Twilight and her friends, was chatting among themselves. While Pinkamena saw her glorious friends.

"Have you found any clues?" The lavender alicorn asked.

"No." Fluttershy responded back at Twilight.

"Nothing." Rarity replied back

Pinkamena greeted her friends and says "Hi girls."

"Hey Pinkie," RD began as she was asking the Pink crazy Pony "Did you see Applejack?"

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday," She said "I asked her to come over to my house, but she never arrived.

After that, twilight and the others are searching for Applejack as she appears to be missing in action.

"Th-this is bad," Fluttershy said as she was being frightened of what will happened to Applejack "A-and what if something happened to her?" She Questioned

"DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!" Twilight snarled at her friends "WE HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING!"

"Rainbow Dash," Pinkamena said at the cyan pony, gets her attention. "You got a minute?" She interrogate

"Huh? What?" She said as she was turning her head to the Crazy Pink Pony

"This isn't the best time but…. Can you join me?" Pinkamena demanded

"What?" RD Question the Pink crazy pony "But Applejack."

As Pinkamena Diane Pie was almost Smiling at RD, making the cyan pony to invite at the party as well.

"It is a joke that we set together," Pinkamena grinned at RD. "And she said to me it would be fun if you participated too," She joked at RD, making the cyan pony in silence. "But don't tell the others." She demanded making the cyan pony raise her eyebrow.

"Ok, Pinkie, What are we going to do?" RD smirked at Pinkamena

"Like I said," She replied "just come home with me," She stops for a second "and there I will explain better." She counted As she turned her head with sorrow, As RD Grinned with happiness.

And Twilight and the others are feeling strange to RD, and Applejack that they didn't show up anymore. While a Young filly named Scootaloo, needs Twilight's help.

"Have any leads." The lavender alicorn said

"Nothing yet." Rarity responded while she was next to Fluttershy.

"Girls!" The young filly trotted at Twilight.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash," She starts to get worried "She stayed in meeting today but I can't find her anywhere, I think she's gone." As Twilight and her two friends are starting to get anxious as well.

"I don't know what's going on," Twilight sense her other friends "But there must be a logical explaination," She added " I will go to Princess Celestia, to see if it help us with some Royal guards, even that ask what you can." Twilight demanded

"I-I'm sorry but this time I must go home," Fluttershy said sheepishly "I have a sick little animal and I have to go look after." She Reminded at Twilight.

"Don't worry I'll Keep looking." Rarity responded as she was next to Scootaloo, who becomes worried about her Awesome friend Rainbow Dash.

Later at the fountain, Rarity saw the new Pinkie Pie crying the edge of the fountain. As she approaches her.

"Oh, dear!" The white pony is started to get anxious. "What happened?" She interrogated.

"She's gone, Rarity." Pinkamena said as her tears were forming into her eyes.

"I see," Rarity responded getting Her attention "But now Rainbow Dash, disappeared."

"WHAT?! No," The crazy pink pony is starting to get worried, "She disappeared, She was at my house saying that she had no clue about Applejack, and she gave me a note." She Counted.

"Oh no," The Pink pony snarled a little bit "I forgot the note at home."

"Don't worry," Rarity responded at Pinkamena "I'm coming with you down there, and well I'm still wondering if anypony knows more about Applejack."

"Alright, Come on." Pinkamena demanded

As Twilight saw what happened at Fluttershy's Cottage, that all the animals are roaming around. that the Shy animal caretaker is gone missing. As the royal guard and the faithful student of Princess Celestia came to investigate of what's going on.

"First Rarity disappears and now this?" Twilight said as she began to investigate, as she was next to the Royal Guard. "What's happening?" She Question "We'll be better than fence with Fluttershy to investigate." She demanded the royal guard as he nodded.

Later on the Afternoon as Twilight saw that Fluttershys Cottage is totally empty, as the Lavender alicorn decided to investigate.

"_What happened?" She asked herself "Why all the animals fled?"_

"It can't be true," Twilight began. "Fluttershy has also disappeared, how could she disappear even with the guards are watching?" She gripes

"OH NO, PINKIE!" She yelled as she turn her head to the Pink pony, watching her in pain. "Pinkie…. Are you okay?" she questioned

"NO, I'M NOT WELL," Pinkamena said anxiously, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE AND I'M AFRAID TO BE NEXT!" She worried about herself that she's about to get killed.

"I know," Twilight stated "But don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see." The alicorn cheered her up, until Pinkamena closed her eyes. As she Grins Happily.

"You're right," The pink pony smiled at The lavender alicorn, "Everything will work out, And you know what?" she asked with a bit smile. "I invited you to my house, to a little party." She demanded, "Not to annoy people who are concerned about helping to find our friends, and so we also ecourage a little, okay." She smirked. " What do you say?" she asked with a replied.

"Ahh…. Agree, we will." Twilight uttered.

Later As Twilight and Pinkamena headed to the Sugarcube Corner, as they know that everything will be alright. As Twilight is down for a moment, and Pinkamena cheer her up slightly.

"Apparently we're alone it's a shame, you want something to drink?" She smirked

"Huh? Oh, Yeah, sure." Twilight replied.

"Punch. Tea." She responded.

"No, no, anything's fine." Twilight answered

"Well here you go." Pinkamena said as the tea cup was all over her head.

"Thank you." Twilight credited Pinkamena.

As the Lavender alicorn drinks the tea that Pinkamena gave her, and her vision started to get too blurry until she got knock out cold.

And the Sleeping tea wore off, as Twilight decided to woke up as she turn her head in every direction as she saw her friend Pinkamena Diane Pie.

"Pinkie, what's with the tea you gave me?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, Nothing," She began, "I only was a little strong for you," she stated. "Because Applejack, I had to give the drink a few times to fall." Pikamena Smiled creepily at Twilight.

"Where am I?" The Alicorn Questions at Pinkamena, "And why do you say that?" She counted at the Crazy pink pony. "What do you know about Applejack?" Twilight inquired.

"Oh!" Diane smiles, "That's easy," She release her breath. "She's here with us, all of us are here." She hollered.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight finally said as she was bound in chains.

"Sorry," She apologized "I forgot, I didn't put enough lighting." She Expressed as she turns on the light, and twilight saw the terror. As the other ponies got killed brutally by Pinkamena.

"Do you like my party, please say yes!?" Pinkamena said cheerfully leaving Twilight in terror, "Oh! Wait, look here's Applejack, Say hi to Applejack." She demanded as she pointed at the Orange Earth Pony.

And Twilight saw Applejack hanging in the Chains, As Pikamena shredded her body a little. While she was next to Derpy, As She was beheaded by the insane Pink Pony. As other pony's eyes were crippled by the Hammer on the ground.

"And look here, Rainbow Dash is also competing for a trophy." Pinkamena demanded at Twilight to look at Rainbow Dash.

As Rainbow Dash was sticking up on the wall and her tears were formed in her eyes, While her Entire body was opened half. And the CMC were hanged by Pikamena, As their tears were formed into their eyes even more. As the DJ Pony was killed also, and the DJ stand was filled with two pony head.

"After nopony wants to continue the Party," Pinkamena said, "I had to be more than it was," She stated. "As many of the hooves were out of the place and there was no fun anymore." She smiles creepier.

"Wait…." Twilight Realized, "Where are the others?" She questioned the psychotic pink pony. "What have you done to them? She Uttered.

"Well…." She smiled, "Let me see…. Rarity is over there." She pointed at the White Pony.

As Rarity's mane were gone and all its left is the shortness, of her mane and her horn is gone. while all the Needles were stick into her body. While she was killed by Pinkamena as her tears were formed into her eyes. As Applejacks other body were shredded, As the Pink pony just smiling insanely because all of her friends didn't go to her party.

"You should be happy for her!" She grinned crazily than before, " She was so participatory." She inquired. "I brought the mirrors from her house and she screech with delight as I put her before them." She counted. "She got nothing to lose at the game." Pinkamena Pronounce.

"And look! She even made this cute garment together." The pink pony became so cheerful, "Fashion has been her talent."

"And…. Flu…." The alicorn stop's for a moment as her head were turned at Pinkamena. "Fluttershy?" She inquired her of what will happened to Fluttershy.

"Oh, Fluttershy…." The insane pink pony's tears came up, "Couldn't bring myself to do much to her." She uttered. "I felt pity for her She's so delicate!" She Chimes in. "When she awakes, she began to cry." She counted with the Lavender Alicorn. "I wanted to let her mourn, but I couldn't leave her there." She said, "I decided to do something different for her." Pinkamena declared. "She died slowly, but I make sure she didn't cry again." She was crestfallen. "You see, she's over here." The pink pony pointed at Fluttershy.

As Fluttershy, Doctor Hooves, and Thunder lane were killed instantly by Pinkamena, As Fluttershy grins creepily. While Doctor hooves was hanging by the chain within his mouth, while his other hoof was severely destroyed by the Pink pony. While Thunder lane was his mouth was destroyed and his stomach was barely open, filled with candies.

"And look what she gave me." She smiles slightly, "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked happily at Twilight.

The Lavender Alicorn was about to cry, because as she was gonna get killed by the Psychotic pink Pony. While Twilight is being bound by the chains.

"HELP!" She yelped, "PLEASE HELP ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE." She screams as loud as she can, as Pinkamena slap her face leaving with a blood mark.

"Stop screaming," Pinkamena said with anger. "anyone who will not invited will appear," She declared. "It is a private party for you haven't noticed."

"Why Pinkie, why are you doing this?" Twilight interrogate at the Insane Pink Pony.

"Well," She started, "I wanted to spend time and have fun with my friends, but you refused and rejected me in a very rude manner." The Pink Pony retorted. "I don't like to reject the invitation, so the party must go on." She declared. "Now we're all together, and we're going to stay at the party for the rest of your life." She raged making Twilight, a little bit scare of her.

"Hey, you know what?" She asked as Twilight was gotten into fright by the Crazy pony, As she was beginning to wept her eyes. "I like your eyes!" She screams as she picks up a knife and stabs it into Twilight's eyes. "They were very pretty." She smirked.

_42 hours later on Pinkamena's Basement_

The Princess of the sun wakes up, as she was tied up by the psychotic pink pony. While she saw all of her subjects were perfectly killed by Pikamena. And she tells the story of what happened to the other ponies that she killed.

"And that's how everything happened as you see, Princess." She said with a cheerful face, "Many ponies also came to my party," She beamed at the Princess of the sun, "And I would've seem unfair not to have shared the celebration with anyone, other than my friends." She leered towards at Princess Celestia.

"And Twilight," She started patiently. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She raged at the madly Pink Pony.

"You don't have to worry about it," She said as she wears the eye of twilight as an earring, into her ears. "She's with us." She pointed.

As Princess Celestia saw twilight's eye were gone, and her four hoof was cut into pieces by Pinkamena Diane Pie. When the Princess of the Sun saw the chair, As Pikamena put's them into the bottom of the chair leaving Princess Celestia in terror.

"She only wanted to help," She said cheerfully. "And I didn't know what to do with her," She smiled at Princess Celestia. "And Eversince she couldn't listen to me, I wrote in her body everything I needed to say to the other Guests that'll come after." She declared. "But enough chitchat, LET'S KEEP THE PARTY ON, A PARTY THAT'LL LAST FOREVER!" she yelled.

"You Gruesome little Pony, you've must stop this at once!" The princess of the sun threatens at the Pink Pony with a flat hair.

"Why should I?" Pinkamena said clearly.

"You're killing everypony in Equestria, That's why you must stop this insanity?" Princess Celestia begged at Pinkamena.

"Well, I don't know," Pinkamena shrugged. "But know I must kill you," She said with a serious tone. "Isn't it incredible?" She said with a happy face, "I just prepared it for you, Princess!" Princess Celestia gritted her teeth with an anger on her face.

The Princess of the sun saw the Spike below the ground, as she uses her golden aura to pick up the knife to kill the Insane Pink Pony while she wasn't looking.

While Pinkamena rolled her eyes she saw the knife floating in the air, As she bites it. Pinkamena then cut the Princess of the Sun's horn. And Princess Celestia Had her chance, but she failed to do it.

Pinkamena then picks up Princess Celestia's Horn, She stabs it into her stomach while The Princess of the sun groans in pain.

"That was very impolite of you but whatever," Pinkamena Retorted with a serious face. "I can't be mad with my guests we're here to have fun."

"so let's keep, PLAYING!" Pinkamena said crazily

"Goodbye, Princess Celestia." She said with a Crazy on her face, as she push the chair. And Princess Celestia falls on the ground with the spike stabs on her back, as her blood came out on her even on the mouth. As she crawls on the ground mewling, while Pikamena grabs the Knife. Killing the Princess of the Sun in process.

Pinkamena's smiling creepily on the middle of her mouth, willing to invite another pony to Kill.

As Pinkamena is starting to Break the fourth wall and she says, "**Now I'll tell you something if you heard this history**." She's staring on the audience. "**The history of the funniest party I made, to everypony. But everyone's invited to my Creepy party." **Pinkamena is continuing her advertisement, "**Come, NOW LET'S PLAY TOGETHER!" **She stated creepily as she starting to touch the computer image.

Meanwhile back at the Sugarcube corner Luna is searching her sister, As she didn't recur to the Canterlot, As she went to stop by from Pinkamena.

"Excuse me haven't you seen my sister?" Luna asked as she was starting to get anxious for her big sister to recur, "She hasn't returned since yesterday." She said at the pink pony. "I know that she came here, because of all the several disappearances of everypony that have been happening and I'm worried about her." She counted her Saying that her big sister will never to recur.

"Don't worry princess," Pinkamena cheer the Blue Pony, "She was here but she had to leave and I don't think she'll return." She said seriously.

"Thank you, I think I better keep searching." Luna credited Pinkamena for info that her Big sister will able to return.

"Do you want something to drink?" Pinkamena demanded at Luna, "Punch or tea." She stated.

"Thanks, anything is fine." Luna Replied back at Pinkamena.

"Would you like a Cupcake?" Pinkamena said making Luna to choose. "They are freshly baked."

"Thank you, what's your name?" Luna asked.

"Call me…. Pinkamena Diane Pie." She greeted with respect as she smirked.

**The End**

**Author: I hope you enjoy the story about Pinkamena Diane Pie, Uh…. I'm just waiting for another sequel for this. The title of this sequel is called "Surprise" but still in Process. Anyways, Please review, and follow.**

**Scenario Bro's**

**Back at the Basement of Pinkamena…. Again.**

**Three Hours Later, After Princess Celestia was Killed by Pinkamena Diane Pie.**

**Me: Oof, Where am I? *I rub my head and woke up, see in every direction as I was tied up into a chair. But I didn't panic as my eyes were widen, and I saw the Insane Pink Pony***

**Pinkamena: Did you enjoy the party, Did you? *She became so insane about parties as the writer was tied up in the chair***

**Me: Uh…. Yes, Pinkamena, I will be delight to enjoy the Party as well. *I faked smile At her***

**Pikamena: Because if you didn't, I will kill you. just like the other Ponies I killed. *She said with a serious face***

**Me: Ok, Ok, Ok. I promise I wouldn't run away. *I Lied again while I was tied on the Chair* *Gulp***

**Pinkamena: Good, Because if I see you Escaping I will totally kill you. *She smiles at me Creepily***

**Me: H-Heh. *Gulps***

**Pikamena: Are you gonna created another sequel?**

**Me: Well…. Maybe?**

**Pinkamena: Oh, Goody! *Feeling excited about the Sequel***

**Me: Can you Untie me Please. *As I make a Puppy face***

**Pinkamena: Why?**

**Me: To go to the Bathroom H-Heh. *I lied to her***

**Pinkamena: Okie! Dokie! Lokie! *Narrows her eyes as she untie me***

**Pinkamena: Make it fast! *She say it with a serious tone***

**Me: You got it Ma'am. *I salute her***

***While on the Bathroom I record myself, with a camera***

**Me: Alright, I've been kidnap by Pinkamena Diane Pie. As you know she was very Insane of killing Everybody inside of her party until- *My sentence was interrupt, As Pinkamena knocks on the male bathroom***

**Pinkamena: Hey, Are you done yet? *She Questions me***

**Me: Uh, not…. Yet.**

***As Pinkamena kick that door on the Males Bathroom, and she was finding me. I found the vent were I was, and then I Escape.***

**Pinkamena: *Grumbles***

**Pinkamena: WHERE…. ARE…. YOU!? *She shouted***

**Me: I'll better call the 911. *Pick up my phone and dial 911***

**Me: Hello?! *I breath heavily while I was hiding on the unknown building**

**911: Hello, this is 911 how may I help you?**

**Me: Uh, there is an insane pony who will kill- *I Panic, and my sentence was interrupt as the pink pony, finds me and she steps on my phone.***

**911: Hello, Hello?! *Shrugs Hangs up the phone***

***As Pinkamena threw a Sleeping Grenade at me while running, and I cough in every direction. And then I was knock out***

***She brings me back into her basement and she slaps me into the face***

**Pinkamena: Why…. Why did you escape, did you broke my promise? *Her tears were formed into her eyes.***

**Me: N-No, No, No. I didn't broke your promise. *I grinned at her***

**Pinkamena: *Narrows her eyes At me***

**Pinkamena: Well *Shrugged* I must kill you now. *She Laughs sarcastically***

**Me: Noooooo!**

***Picks up the knife and stab me into the chest, and I hold the Knife while Pinkamena is using it. Then I stab myself killing me in process.***

**Pinkamena: *As she unties me, I fall on the Ground.* *And she laughs insane.***

**Pinkamena: *While she was on the Bathroom, she got my camera as she starting to record herself.***

**Pinkamena: Greetings, Everypony. Today the writer is killed in Action, Because he escape during the Party.**

**Pinkamena: As the next sequel called Surprise, I think I might kill Princess Luna in the comics. *Laughs Crazily***

**Pinkamena: Please review and Follow this Stupid Author, who write this story about me?**

**Pinkamena: This is Pinkamena Diane Pie signing out. *Turns off the Camera***


End file.
